I'm your first
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: After realizing that they we're alone Tomoya and eriri watched an anime only to realize that It is something that raises their desires up (Tomoya x Eriri lemon)


**Disclaimer: I don** **'t Own Saekano series, and this is just a lemon between tomoya and Eriri because I guess I love them. although I'm a megumi fanboy I guess It's nice to try another girl**

* * *

Staring at her pink pregnancy test is Eriri Sawamura, the half british girl who is a doujinshi artist and a childhood friend of Tomoya Aki, back then they only had each other since they share he same interest in Anime, and though Eriri has betrayed Tomoya not once but twice their friendship never went down.

Today though she was shocked after learning one thing, that she is pregnant and that Tomoya is the father, Eriri was speechless as sweat started to fall down from her face.

"Tomoya, what are we going to do now?" Asked Eriri on her thoughts as she begins to remember the time they did it.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was a fine evening at Tomoya's place and him and Eriri has spent the entire afternoon playing video games and watching animes, it was fun because it's been a while since the two of them spent some quality time together.

The last time they did it is when Eriri just recovered from her fever and that time she was sort of sad because she found out that the game was not fully finished despite being relased.

However today the wo of them don't need to worry about stuffs such as editing programming and vice versa, bottomline they we're happy to spend some time together, of course at that night Eriri was about to go home when.

"Eriri I think you should stay here, yeah I could lend you an umbrella but I don't think it's enough for you to not get wet" Tomoya said.

Since Tomoya has a point eriri agreed to sta and spend the night, but then.

"A night with Tomoya…..does that mean?" Eriri thought about her current state and begins to blush.

She then tries to imagine various stuffs but the fact that she's alone with Tomoya whom she also likes in his house at night makes her imagine some erotics things.

"Eriri"

"Tomoya"

The two then kissed at the bed goes rocking hard and suddenly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eriri exclaimed.

"THERE'S NO WAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD HAPPEN, I MEAN WHY WOULD I SLEEP TO A GROSS OTAKU LIKE-" Eriri said in disgust but then.

"Eriri" Tomoya called her

"WAHHH IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR!" Eriri said out of fear.

"What I think about what? I'm just going to say that the bath is ready" Tomoya said.

Eriri was embrassed.

"well….never mind…I''ll take a bath alright" she said, Tomoya wondered what was it all about but ignores it later on, thinking that she just thought about a certain anime or so.

At the Bath Eriri still thinks of her sitiuation right now, she can't help but blush, suddenly despite a bath she felt hot, and she begins to sweat, and then she begins to she to tighten her legs as her nipples started to harden thus meaning that she is feeling a strong sense of sexual desire.

"Tomoya….ahh….Tomoya…" Eriri said as she starts to touch her little flower in circular motion, she can control her moans at first but as she continues she has no Idea that Tomoya is hearing her.

Upon hearing Eriri say his name while fantasizing him Tomoya can't help but do the same as well, he did manage to control himself though since it'll be embarrasing to jack off in public especially once she sees him doing it.

* * *

After she's done taking bath, Tomoya invited eriri in watching an anime series, and by that time it seems Eriri has cooled down a bit.

"So what are we watching It seems that you're putting a blank CD there?" Asked Eriri

"Oh this? It's called ******** Well actually I don't know much about this anime but Yoshihiko said that It is good, so I thought of giving it a try" Tomoya answered.

Eriri agreed and so they watched the anime together, the first scenes we're okay but then as it continues they began to realize that they are watching something that should not be watched by a non couple together, yes they we're watching HENTAI.

The two of them we're shocked not only because they realized that it's hentai but because the scenes we're erotic was well, not to mention it makes them rmemer that they are alone together.

"URRGHHH… ERIRI IT'S NOT WHAT YO-" Tomoya said but was cut after seeing Eriri blushed as she conitnues to watch the series with an erotic look.

Suddenly though Eriri looked at him and gives him a big hug.

"Tomoya, the truth is after all these years I finally get to spend some quality time with you, and I was really happy, ever since the circle started you've been spending time working if not you're with Megumi or with Kasumigaoka Utaha, but now you're all mine for this night, and to tell you how I really feel, I'll say it, I Love you" Eriri confessed.

"Eriri Are you-" Tomoya was cut again after Eriri kissed her as her begins to play with his tongue using her tongue as well.

Tomoya tries to pull her out but then he decides to kiss her as well, and as they continue on doing it Tomoya slowly raises his hands touching her back and her breasts as well.

"Eriri, I don't know If the time I spent with you was enough but for tonight I wanna make you happy" Tomoya said.

Eriri smiles and with that the two began kissing each other, they don't to say anything, It's obvious on what should they do to make each other happy.

The two of them removed their clothes thus explosing their bodies to each other, Tomoya thinks that It's okay however Eriri since she's a girl things are different.

"Geez Stop staring at me will you It's embrassing" She said.

"But you're cute Eriri" Tomoya said, Eriri blushed and didn't reply because In reality she wants him to say those words.

Eriri touched Tomoya's penis and It's her first time doing so, she feels like she's a character on a hentai series but that doesn't matter, the same goes for Tomoya as he touches Eriri's vagina, It was awkward at first (like how I feel while writing this) but they got a hang of it later on.

Tomoya then kissed Eriri on various part such as in the lips cheeks and in her nipples, and while gropping Eriri, he also licked her armpits, Eriri felt disgusted but it was outshadowed by her feeling of passion.

"Eriri I'm putting it in alright" Tomoya said.

Eriri agreed but after he did, "GYYAHH!…" Eriri screams in pain though she treies to control it, Tomoya then realize that something liquid is coming he looked down and was surpsised.

"this was your first?" Tomoya asked.

"What are you asking me that am I some sort of a slut to you?" Eriri asked back.

"well no It's just this is my first time as well so I don't know I guess sex is somewhat surprising I think?" Tomoya said.

Upon hearing that this is Tomoya's first Eriri was overjoyed, she feels like she's on the top of the world.

It's true Michiru Hyodo might be his first friend despite being cousing and Utaha Kasumigaoka might be his first kiss and despite being his first Megumi is the one closest to tomoya for now, Eriri was delighted.

She is happy that now she is one of Tomoya's firsts, not just any first though It's something that can't be undone and that they will remember for the rest of their lives.

"Errr…Just thrust alright I still feel the pain damn it" Eriri said.

Tomoya started thrusting and it hurts of course but after a while the pain is starting to slowly get away.

"Ahh..Ahhh…Tomoya….THAT's THE SPOT!" Eriri said.

"NGHH…ERIRI YOU'RE SO TIGHT….IT FEELS GOOD!" Tomoya said.

"AHHH…IT'S EMBARASSING…..BUT THANK YOU..I FEEL GOOD TOO BECAUSE IT'S YOU WHO IS WITH ME NOW!" Eriri replied.

As Tomoya keeps on thrusting he begins to touch eriri in her breasts and pinches her nipples as well, Tomoya also did a frenchkiss on her which makes Eriri think, how did Tomoya ever learned a move, suddenly thought.

"HAAA!" Tomoya suddenly came while in the midddle of action, Eriri was surprised though and because of this she also came.

"Semen is pumping inside me" she said.

Tomoya thought It was all over, or so he thought, suddenly Eriri pushed him back, he then asked Eriri what's the deal.

"haha, sorry tomoya but for me, one is not enough" she said.

Tomoya wants to ask more but was cut after sensing intense pleaure from his penis, Eriri on the other hand moves herself up and down, she also grabs tomoya's arms and puts them in her chest and later she also sucks his fingers.

The same thought entered into Tomoya's mind, how does eriri managed to learn such moves? For her age she sure knows how to make out with a guy, but nonetheless Tomoya did not complain and enjoys what she's doing right now instead.

Later Tomoya gets up and continues on thrusting as well, and as he do he hugs eriri tight like she's some sort of a teddy bear, of course Eriri did the same thus making his back hurt because the nail are so pointy.

They kept making love for like an hour and despite their backs hips and some of their bodies feels tired, it was outshadowed by the feeling of pleasure.

And afterwards.

"ERIRI I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!" Tomoya said but then.

"WA…WAIT!" Eriri said.

Unfortunately Tomoya couldn't hold back as he begins to release his white seed, and again Eriri felt like something is bursting inside her.

" *sighs* I told you to wait, I was going to say I realize that I'm not on birth control" Eriri murmred, alas Tomoya did not understand a single word she said.

Their night end by finishing the hentai that they are watching and by going int bed completely naked, well they have nothing more to hide though.

* * *

 **Present Day**

As Expected, Tomoya did not attent their graduation party as he told eriri that he is in his home right now, and so she also went there.

While looking at Tomoya's apartment she touches her stomach.

 **Eriri's p.o.v**

"I don't know if what we did is right, but Tomoya I hope you're prepred, well I know you are I mean you're responsible, I'm sure this little one insdie me is excited to see you as well"

"but before that I have to tell my parents first, you see I was told to go back to London but I don't want to, It's going to be a pain but what else can we expect"

"One day though I still believe that you and me are going to be together not just because there's something that ties us together but because we both love each other"

 **End**

Afterwards Tomoya noticed that Eriri is outside her home and so he invited her to his home.

"so what are we watching?" Eriri asked.

"Shouwa genroku rakugo shinjuu: sukeroro futatabi hen (an underrated masterpiece)" Answered tomoya.

Eriri has no Idea what It was but it certainly has caught her interest, what's more interesting is what will be Tomoya's expression once he finds out that he will be a dad now


End file.
